Interogation and Veritaserum
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Severus Snape decides to switch sides after hearing part of the prophecy Moody knows he has to speak to the young man to make sure Dumbledore has made the right choice. The interogation shows us much of who Severus Snape really is.
1. The Dark Prisoner

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

_Summary:_

_When Severus Snape decides to switch sides after hearing part of the prophecy Moody knows he has to speak to the young man to make sure Dumbledore has made the right choice. He is a feared Auror and in this fiction Severus Snape is going to find out exactly why he is feared and it is not going to be for any reason Severus Snape would have expected._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The Dark Prisoner:

Hogwarts: November 1981:

Alastor Moody knew the war was not over, hell he knew Voldemort would be back. He knew his old friend Albus Dumbledore knew that too. Which was why he probably had taken the Snape boy under his wing and was now having the boy apprentice with Slughorn for a year or so before he took over as head of Slytherin and potions teacher. So much prestige for such a young poor boy from the slums if Moody remembered correctly, if not for his mother and father having put aside enough for Snape to come to Hogwarts the boy would have shown up in patched and ragged robes as so many of the pureblood families who had fallen on hard times did. No matter the boy was dangerous, had been in school if the rumors were correct, yet nothing could be pinned on the boy. The heads of houses thought highly of him but did not do much to curb his anger or that of four other boys hell bent on trying to kill each other.

Alastor sat in his chair in the headmaster's office calmly, the boy would be brought to him and both he and Dumbledore knew this had to be done. The two men could not have looked more different, Moody was of average height for his day, a powerfully built man under his Auror robes and dragonskin armor. He had one real leg and as his right leg ended just below the knee (courtesy of a now dead death eater) he had one fashioned of oak that ended in a clawed foot. His face was so scared and savaged due to his long time practice of doing all he could to take his prisoners alive so he could learn what they knew (and he really did not like killing if he could avoid it) he had got many a scar from very powerful wizards and the old witch or two. His long grizzled gray hair hung about his face and he had one normal beady eye and one vivid blue magical one again courtesy of a death eater. Dumbledore was a tall lean man clad today in robes of blue with silver stars on them. He had long silvery hair and beard that came to his waist, a long nose that had been broken several times in his youth and behind half moon spectacles twinkling blue eyes.

"I don't want you hurting him." Dumbledore said, "he has been through too much as it is."

"Much his own fault." Moody replied, "as an Auror and head of the dark arts division I must take him, if what you say is true about the boy I will bring him back to you. If not I will personally kill him, there will be no choice in the matter."

"I understand, but you know my power, you know I searched his mind fully and put him under an oath." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes you should have done a blood oath not one on relics." Moody growled.

"Blood oaths are dark and evil, no my boy swore on what he sees as sacred, he would never betray me." Dumbledore replied.

"I will find the truth from this boy of yours." Moody said.

"Very well, he will go with you, I will call him." Dumbledore said going to the fireplace.

He threw a pinch of floo powder on the fire and called out Snape's quarters and stepped back. In a moment a shape spinning in the fireplace stopped and a young man clad all in black stepped from the flames, dusted off his robes and stood up. Moody was shocked at how young this boy looked, he could not be hardly any older than a seventh year! He was tall, lean with long black hair that hung parted like curtains on either side of his lean pale face. He had a large hooked nose and his eyes were black as night and showed little emotion. His robes were plain black and he had just managed to get new boots, these were black dragonskin, just what a potions maker like him dearly needed. What Moody did not know was they were a gift from Lucius Malfoy, one of Snape's mentors and friends from his time in school. Snape turned those black emotionless eyes on Moody and he knew what he was here for. Snape looked to the headmaster and Moody saw a hint of fear in those dark eyes.

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" Snape asked, his rich deep voicing not matching his boyish, common looks at all.

"Yes, you know the law Severus, Auror Moody will conduct the interrogation." Dumbledore said.

"I am going to Azkaban then?" Snape replied a deep sadness about him.

"No, I don't need that place to interrogate, too full of Dementors to get a proper interrogation." Moody said glad to see that the boy could show fear no matter how faint. "You cooperate and it will go well, don't an ye know what I kin do to ye as an Auror."

"Headmaster?" Snape said almost as a plea.

"It is the law, you have to go." Dumbledore said, "even my vouching for you cannot keep Alastor from his right to interrogate you."

"Yes headmaster, I will go." Snape said.

"It would be best if I have you leave your wand and empty your pockets here." Dumbledore said and with a look he stifled Moody's protest. "I will return them to you when you are brought back."

"Yes headmaster." Snape said.

"Come boy, in here, no-one need see ye taken out by me." Moody said motioning to a trunk that he had opened with his wand.

Snape gave Dumbledore one last pleading look but did as he was told. He landed in a small stone room and curled up in a corner wondering just how badly he was to be tortured. A few hours later he was allowed out of the trunk with no idea where he was. He did not dare look at Moody, he kept his eyes on the floor as he was sure he was going to get hit. Moody had to process him before anything else and as he knew potions masters had plenty of ways of inventing potions to resist interrogation he would go through strict precautions with this one time death eater. Just because Snape had pledged loyalty to Dumbledore did not mean he was not still dangerous. That was why Moody did what he did next, he called over three goblins who guarded this smaller but no less guarded prison and ordered Snape to go with them. He was led to a bare stone room with a toilet cube in the corner, drain in the floor and showerhead in the corner, Snape knew what was coming and felt sick at the thought of the humiliation.

"Ye know the drill boy, get undressed." Moody said from the doorway taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Sir I am loyal." Snape said starting to panic, he had heard about Aurors with certain tastes and he did not want to find out if Moody was that kind of Auror. "I will swear on anything just please…"

"Boy if ye think I am that kind of man ye are no' as bright as I thought." Moody snarled. "I am no rapist boy, that kind of thing is best left fer yer kind."

"I never did, I could not!" Severus said looking scared and defiant all at once.

"Just do as yer told, no-one here will do anything like that to ye, but I will give ye a beating if ye do not do as ye are told."

"We don't like humans that way." A goblin grinned nastily, "more like in the pot stewed up nice and tender."

"Enough Raga." Moody growled, "no eating anyone on my watch."

Severus got undressed hating every moment of this. He was very modest and hated this kind of thing, he very nearly started to panic as he remembered a horrible so called "prank" pulled on him in his fifth year. If Flitwick had not come by and saved him from total humiliation he hated to think what those boys would have done to him. Now there was no rescue and he was forced to strip naked and toss his clothing into the bin beside the door. He covered himself with his hands as Moody walked around him wand out looking over his captive. He saw Snape did take good care of himself, he was very lean but had good muscle structure and was well proportioned in limb and body. He had little hair on his body and was very pale, the dark mark was very faint on his arm, just a gray outline and Moody did not like it much. The boy was mostly unscarred and clearly in good health despite his sallow completion.

"Now fer the fun part." Moody said taking out a vial, "ye may not like this part."

"Not poison please!" Severus said backing from Moody.

"Boy that is enough! This is not poison, only a purging draught, ye must think I am a monster, I am not, I will interrogate you boy, an if ye step out of line beat ye. However you speak the truth t' me an are cooperative it will go well with ye."

"I have not taken anything…"

"Just take this and shut up!" Moody snapped grabbing Snape who went rigid at the move and took the potion as he knew he had no choice, "good boy, now ye do no' need a beating."

He left Severus in the cold stone room and Severus started to react to the potion. It was the most powerful purging drought known and he spent the next day emptying his system of everything. Between vomiting and emptying his bowels to sweating he was surprised there was anything left of him at the end of the ordeal. The goblins were of no help, true they came and got him cleaned up but they were not nice about it, jeering at him, calling him names and abusing him as much as they were allowed. They forced him to shower not allowing him any privacy and when done they left him naked, cold and wet in the room. Severus was not allowed even to curl up in the corner but was forced to sit in the center of the room. Here he remained cold, angry, scared and humiliated at his treatment and this is how Moody found him, shivering, naked and curled up as best he could.

"So seems the goblins do listen." Moody said doing his best to keep the boy on edge, it was best with interrogation, torture was not as effective as what the muggles used and he had studied muggle interrogation ways and found them better than the torture that was still, still! Used by many Aurors, but not in Moody's division, he would not allow it as that made them as bad as Voldemort. "Then again ye probably would not make a good morsel for them."

"Sod off." Severus snapped really not caring what happened now.

"Excuse me but what did ye say boy?" Moody asked coming up and nudging Severus with his staff. "You been disrespectful boy? Ye wan' t' have me beat ye?"

"I doubt the headmaster would approve, that is the reason you cannot torture me isn't it?" Severus said believing this was the reason Moody had not tortured him as yet. "You promised the headmaster."

"Boy…" Moody reached down and grabbed the boy by the ear getting a yelp of protest and getting Severus's attention as he drug him to his feet and out the door. "That is enough boy ye will learn to cooperate or you will never see Hogwarts again! I have the' power to send ye to Azkaban, ye wan' that boy?"

"No."

"No what boy?"

"No sir." Severus bit out.

"Good, now put this on, an' sit down!"

Moody shoved a gray prison robe and Severus who put it on and looked at it disdainfully. It was four inches too short in the leg and wrist and was too loose but it was that or Severus would go naked and Moody knew the boy did not want that. Severus took a seat and Moody bound him to the chair before he took a seat across the table from the boy. He would leave Severus like this for a few hours to wear down the boy enough to start talking. In the meantime Moody had tea prepared for him by the only person, rather elf he trusted and proceeded to have tea before a very hungry and probably thirst young boy. Oh he would not starve Severus but he would bring him into line and one way to get his attention and bring him into line was to use mind games like this. The smell of food and drink did get Severus's attention and he watched as the aged Auror enjoyed his tea while he was so very hungry and thirsty!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Like I said Moody is not going to torture Severus, what he has done had to be done. He had to detox the young potions master if you will and he will keep him in line. As stated above he will not use torture or anything like it, no but he will get Severus to fear and respect him in the end. He already has him fearing him and he has not even beat him, hexed or tortured him at all. The majority of the processing techniques are in line with modern police departments around the world and are used even in my homeland of America. All but the purging drought but Severus is a potions master and this was really the only way to make sure he had no poisons or antidotes to Veritaserum in him._


	2. Little Waif of Spinners End

Chapter Two: Little Waif of Spinners End:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Severus lay on the cold stone floor too tired and weak to get up. Moody had not tortured him too badly, yet, there would be time for that Severus knew and he knew he was a fool for what he had done. He had joined the darkest lord quite possibly ever and he was paying for his mistakes now. He thought to his parents long dead and of his mother sweetly singing him to sleep at night or his father singing around the house when he was not suffering a fit of melancholia as his mother called the bouts of dark hopelessness that came over his father. Moody entered the room and walked over to Severus who was softly singing a childhood lullaby to himself. He nudged the boy to his back with his clawed foot and Severus looked up at him with a flash of fear that he masked at once. Moody stepped back and hid his amusement at the boy's ability to stay strong even at a time like this.

"What was that you were singing?" Moody asked as he headed to the table where breakfast was laid.

"Me dads sang it." Severus said falling into the dialect of the northern town he was from. "When he was well he would sing."

"He was a muggle was he not?" Moody asked as Severus took a seat.

"Yes sir he was, but he was not a bad man, just poor." Severus replied softly.

"Here eat, then we will talk more." Moody said shoving a bowl of porridge to Snape, "it's safe, you will know when and what I use on ye if it is potions."

Severus was in conflict, he knew he needed to eat but he did not trust Moody at all. Finally his stomach made the choice and he grabbed the bowl of food and ate ravenously of what was offered. When done he was given a goblet of pumpkin juice all while Moody watched him. He did his best to ignore the scarred Auror before as he ate but found he could not. He put the bowl and goblet down when he was done and sat with hands in his lap. He wondered rightly what was to be done to him now as Moody watched him keenly. He was not prepared for the questioning that followed but that is exactly how Moody wanted him to feel. He had to find out what made this boy tick and he was going to learn far more of him than he did about most prisoners. Then

again most prisoners had not turned spy and were going to work for the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Tell me of yer childhood." Moody asked.

"Sir?" Severus asked not expecting that question.

"Tell me of your childhood, what yer life was like before ye came t' Hogwarts."

"I was from a working class family, we were poor but not so poor we did not have our own home at least." Severus began….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Spinners End: 1960-1971:

Severus was born in a poor northern textile mill town, here his father worked in the mill tending the machines and so he was not as poor as many of those around him but he was far from affluence either. Severus came to the world on a cold January day and both his parents loved him dearly. His father was not the cruel wicked muggle as many painted him. True he had bouts of depression that led him to the bottle if his wife did not get to him first and make him drink a cup of tea laced with Harmonia potion. Severus was a bright young boy though a bit strange to the neighbors around him though he was a nice enough boy. He realized from a young age how very lucky he was, he never starved and though he was clad in secondhand clothing he had a warm loving home to go to at night. He was four when he met his maternal grandfather and it was a meeting that he would rather forget.

He was playing quietly in the small sitting room while his father watched a game on the small black and white TV screen when there was a knock at the door. Eileen went to the door and with a wave of her wand changed the way the room looked. The TV was hidden and the electrical light was disguised as an oil lamp, the only things that did not change were the rows of books on the walls and the fireplace and worn but well cared for furniture. Tobias raised an eyebrow but did not say anything, that is until Eileen's father came into the room. He was a tall man with hooked nose that he shared with his grandson and olive skin he did not. He sneered at Tobias and glared at Severus who backed to a corner in fear trying hard not to cry as he was getting to be a big boy and big boys did not cry! He huddled there unable to move as he was afraid the big bad man would hurt him and started to cry quietly.

"So this is where you live, you have fallen far Eileen." The man, Roma Prince her father sneered.

"I thought you did not care what I did father!" Eileen shot back, "you cast me out when I was still at Hogwarts, I was a witch and not a wizard and you cared nothing for me, why are you here now?"

"You a pureblood marrying the likes of him!" Roma shouted.

"Get out of my house before I call the Aurors!" Tobias shouted, he did know about the Aurors. "You attack me or me family and it's Azkaban for you!"

"That boy, he looks a pauper and it fits, he will not amount to anything!" Roma snarled glaring at the sobbing boy. "Nothing more than a sniveling weak half blood!"

"Leave father and never come here again!" Eileen said her wand out pointed at her father.

He stormed form the house slamming the door behind him and leaving Eileen with Tobias. Tobias sat down and gave into one of his fits of depression wishing he was dead as he was worthless and so poor. Eileen walked to the kitchen and grabbed the Harmonia and came back and argued with Tobias bullying him until he took the potion. Finally Eileen realized Severus needed her and she went over and scooped up her son. He snuggled next to her and she sang to him calming him down as she did so. It calmed Tobias too and he smiled at his family. They may not be a perfect family and they were a strange one, he a non magical muggle and his wife a pureblood witch. Heaven knew why this woman wanted him and stayed with him and took care of him but there it was, she did love him and refused to leave him no matter how poor or unskilled he was. He loved her fiercely and wished only the best for her.

"Mummy why does that man hate us?" Severus asked Eileen.

"Because he cannot see what is right and good and does not know what true love is Severus." Eileen said softly.

"He called me a half-blood, what is that?" Severus asked.

"Just means you got magical and muggle blood, the best of both worlds in you." Tobias said looking to his wife, "that right dear?"

"Of course." Eileen said knowing that part of her compromise was letting Severus be raised as much as possible in the muggle world, she did teach him manners and proper English at home so when he did go to Hogwarts he would fit in but at home Tobias was allowed time with his son too. "That is right Sev, your father is quite right."

Severus was happy as he was in his mother's arms and despite a few arguments his parents had that sent him out to the streets to wander his early years were really not all that bad. He made friends with some of the hardened boys of Spinners end, he was a scrapper, a good fighter as he was so small he had to be. His father did not want him to be a magnet for bullies and had been good enough to teach him to box. Severus earned respect with his fists and much as his brains in school. No-one here dared confront him when he got the best grades in his ramshackle Grammar school or even when strange things happen around him. He was nine when he wandered out of the hard cold streets of the mill district of his town and found a girl who could do magic like he could. It was here he was introduced to Lily Evans and he found a best friend in her nearly from the start. She did not mind he was clad in second hand clothing or that he was from the mills, no she liked him for who he was.

From nine until it was time to head to school Severus spent a lot of time with Lily, her boring sister tagging along. Petunia did not have to be boring but she was, all she talked about was a normal life with a good husband, a nice house in a normal quiet neighborhood. She did not like magic and did not like Severus though Severus had for a time tried to be nice to her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were nice to him, he was not like the other waifs from the mills, he could speak proper English and his manners were quiet good. He was soft spoken and it was clear he stayed out of the sun due to having very sensitive skin, he had gone swimming with the Evans family and had come back badly sunburned. Though Eileen took care of his burns he did not wish to repeat that experience again so he would politely decline swimming invitations getting Petunia to call him a vampire. It would not be the last time in his life he would be called one at all. Finally it was time for him to head to Hogwarts and he was looking forward to it as his mother had told him how wonderful it all was…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Moody looked up from the bit of wood he was whittling to look at the boy seated before him. This was a surprise to learn, he was aware Severus was a half blood but not that had had a muggle father.

"So why did you, a boy who grew up in a poor but loving home half blood home turn to Voldemort?" Moody asked brining Severus back to the present day.

"I was a fool, a bloody fool." Severus replied softly.

"Aye ye were, where are yer parents now boy?" Moody asked.

"They are dead." Severus said trying not to show emotion but pain filled his eyes. "I am now alone."

"I see, well we will talk more, I have many more questions fer ye boy and I will learn what side ye really are on make no mistake about that."

Severus knew this was true, he walked from the chair to the part of the room Moody ordered him to with his wand and a shield charm was cast to keep him from leaving. There was nothing in this interrogation room but the table, two chairs and in a dark corner a toilet block. Severus sat against the wall as Moody started in on his paper work at the table knowing full well how much this unnerved Severus. As before Moody had food and drink for himself not offering any to Severus, he would give him enough food to live on and keep up his health but he would keep him just hungry enough to keep him on edge. It was a fine balance that he knew would make all the difference in the end. He would learn all about Severus and keep him unbalanced until he got the truth. He would use Veritaserum but not yet, no not yet as there were other things he could and would use first on the boy before him…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now I know from the books the little glimpses into Severus's life we could come to the conclusion that he was abused as a child. The two most glaring are those of a hooked nosed man yelling at his mother and him sobbing in the corner and his comment to Lily "my father doesn't like much of anything". However there should be more, and many children at one time or another say exaggerate things. Besides, the memories he gave to Harry could have been put together in such a fashion to make Harry feel bad. I mean don't forget that Severus was a Slytherin and head of that house and a spy to boot!_

_Now Severus to me is not a victim, he has killed, murdered and tortured for Voldemort(just because we don't hear about that, well I can't see him not doing that though I like him well enough) and I am betting he could hold his own in Hogwarts too. He was extremely smart and powerful, he could bowl over an average (or below average in the case of Lockhart) with a simple Expelliarmus. _

_As to Veritaserum and why it has not been used yet. To those who have asked the reason is Rowling herself said Snape could block it's power, Moody knows this, he has to learn about Snape and take down his defenses in a way that Snape was not used to then he will move in with the Veritaserum. _


	3. New Friends and Alliances

Chapter Three: New Friends and Alliances:

Auror Prison: November 1991:

Severus was in a foul mood as he sat against the wall, Moody had left him all day with nothing to do and he had worked on his paperwork not once talking to him. This irritated Severus, he hated being ignored and he hated Moody and hated this place. If all Moody was going to do was ignore him he was not going to take it. Finally after hours of just sitting and trying to hold his temper he got up and began to pace. Moody sensed it was time to move in and start to learn more about the death eater before him. So far all he knew is that Snape had come from a very poor but loving family and he had met a muggle born witch. He suspected there was much more to this young man and he vanished his paperwork, stretched and got up taking down the shield charm smiling grimly as his captive backed up warily.

"Expecting a bit of pain are we boy?" Moody asked Severus.

"No." Severus lied.

"Boy do no' lie t' me, I may just break yer hands fer that." Moody said gesturing to the chair he wanted Severus to sit in. "Put yer hands on the table."

"Sir?" Severus said panic going through him.

"Do as ye are told now!" Moody snapped watching as Severus did as he was told and with a wave of his wand he had chained Severus's hands to the table.

"Please sir, please don't not my hands!" Severus said panic making him tremble and sweat with real fear.

"Let's continue where we left of the, ye had just met that girl and were just about t' start Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir." Severus said.  
"Good, continue with that or I start breaking yer fingers one by one." Moody growled.

What Severus was not aware of was the fact that Moody would not do something so cruel to him. He said he would to get him to sweat and fear him and to keep him on edge. It got him to talk as well to avoid any pain, Moody was all too aware how well death eaters were conditioned to do as they were told by Voldemort or expect pain. Resigned to his fate Severus began to tell of his first time on the train to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts: 1971-1973:

When he got his letter his mother took him to Diagon Alley and got him a new wand, robes and cauldron from money she and Tobias had saved up for Severus to go to school. Though his books were secondhand he would not have to go to school in second hand robes and his wand was his. He had got on the train on September First and had met James Potter and Sirius Black and knew them as spoiled snobbish boys at once. It had been Sirius who had come up with the nickname of Snivillus and Severus was looking forward to teaching him manners once they got to the Slytherin common room. For Severus wanted to be like his mother and go to Slytherin just as she had for she said she really had so much fun being in that house.

Severus had learned much of his mother's family history, her father had been from Italy from a pureblood family. He had fled from Italy and changed his name from Principessa to Prince and settled in the north of England with his family. It was rumored he had killed a muggle family in world war two but as records were sketchy at best he had managed to stay free and keep most of his wealth. Eileen had been a surprise for the Prince family and it was clear she was not wanted as she was not a wizard and the Principessa family had been known as not only dark wizards who hated muggles but seemed to favor their sons and not their daughters at all. When Eileen was seventeen and still in Hogwarts her mother had died and her father had given her a small amount of money and told her she was on her own. Shortly after she left Hogwarts she had started to work at an Apothecary and met and fell in love with very muggle Tobias Snape as she lived in the same row of houses he had in Spinners End. They fell in love, married and she moved into the home that Tobias owned.

Severus was a smart cunning young boy, he knew how to take care of himself and these were traits that Slytherin loved in his students. Severus was hoping that Lily would get sorted to Slytherin but realized she probably was headed to Ravenclaw. He was shocked when she was sorted to the house that caused much of the suffering of Slytherin, Gryffindor. He was sorted to Slytherin and moved to the Slytherin table where a tall blond Prefect by the name of Lucius Malfoy took the young first year under his wing. His father Arbaxas owed Eileen a favor as she had brewed up a very complicated potion that had saved his life, now his son would protect and mentor the young Snape so he would gain his full potential. Severus met three other first years that would play an important role in his life for many years, Evan Rosier, Walton Mulciber and Burdock Avery. The first week set the tone for how he would react to four boys throughout his time in Hogwarts. He was headed to class when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus

Lupin and Peter Pettigrew blocked his way.

"Well look what it is, a slimy snake." Sirius taunted Severus.

"Better that than a blood traitor." Severus shot back. "You dared defy your own family and become a lowly Gryffindor?"

"Take that back, Gryffindor is far better than your house Snivillus!" James shot at Severus.

"What will you do if I do not?" Severus said softly seeing a teaching approaching wanting to get these boys riled up and in trouble.

"You filthy half blood!" Sirius yelled and he balled up his fist and hit Severus full in the face, Severus being smarter than Black ever would be just took it and looked at the blood that was sprouting from his nose. "You dare speak to me that way!"

"Get him!" James snarled wading in to start hitting and beating Severus, fortunately the teacher, Flitwick came up at that moment and hexed the boys off of Severus who was curled up protecting himself.

"Four on one is it?" He said so angry the students could feel his magic radiating off him. "How dare you, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin is it?"

"Yes sir." The boys said as one.

"Here Mr. Snape, you will go to the hospital wing, no arguments."

"It's not so bad sir, I have been in worse scraps." Severus replied softy.

"Well twenty points each from Gryffindor for your act of savageness and I think thirty to Slytherin for Mr. Snape for not fighting."

The Gryffindors looked livid as Severus dusted off his robes, picked up his bag and walked to the hospital wing where Poppy took care of his bruises and cuts and sent him back to his head of house. Slughorn was thoughtful as he had his first year explain how he had done nothing to deserve such an attack and the reason he had not fought back was he did not wish to get in trouble. The reception in the common room was less friendly though. Arbaxas had not told Lucius about Severus's parentage and somehow Sirius knew all about. Severus found himself surrounded by the prefect Lucius, beautiful but deadly Bellatrix Black and her sister Narcissa all glaring at him. He knew he had to think fast and though very young he did know how to school his emotions. He had learned that trick young in the mills, any emotion could be seen as weakness by boys born to a hard harsh world in the mills. He had seen "Nancy boys" beat up many times and vowed he would not be a target as he was so small as it was. He still had to fight but he never was thought of as a weakling and had gained a sort of respect in Spinners End.

"So you are not a pureblood?" Lucius snapped at the little first year. "And my father told me to protect the likes of you!"

"My mother did marry a muggle it is true." Severus said and Bellatrix hissed at him. "However she did not realize he was one."

"How could she not he could not do magic!" Narcissa demanded.

"Well he saw my mother and desired her, he found out what she was and with cunningness he convinced her he was a squib." Severus replied, "it was not until after I was born that my mother learned the truth."

"Well that is not your mother's fault then." Narcissa said getting a glare from Lucius, "Severus cannot help his father was a liar, besides did he not get us thirty points?"

"Why did you let them beat you?" Bellatrix asked, "seems cowardly to do."

"I am no coward!" Severus said taking out his wand, though he knew very few spells he would not let this pureblood girl call him that. "I did not wish to lose points!"

"Put your wand away, there is to be no fighting among Slytherins!" Lucius said sternly, "we cannot fight among ourselves with the rest of the school against us!"

Severus ended up back in the good graces of Lucius after his lie about his father and his willingness to do what it took to stay out of trouble and get Gryffindor when he could. Lucius started to teach him many things when he was not busy working on his OWL or Severus was studying. Lucius was glad to have such a talented first year to mentor. He was not the only one impressed by the boy, Slughorn was delighted at how the boy could brew each and every potion put before him perfectly. He was so good he had to be moved up, along with Lily Evans to the second year potions class. Severus was very good in transfiguration and charms doing things that very few first years could do. He was a quiet hardworking student and it seemed most of the teachers at Hogwarts were glad to have him, all but the headmaster who felt something off about the boy. He knew he would have to talk to the boy but not now, not in his first year, he could wait until the boy's second year.

Severus's second year at Hogwarts saw him taking more private lessons from Lucius who knew once he was gone from the school the four Gryffindor boys would come after Severus in force. Right now it was only his being in the castle with his year that kept the Gryffindors in line. He started to teach Severus how to disillusion himself as he knew the Potter brat had a cloak of invisibility and Severus stood no chance of surviving if he did not have some sort of advantage. Severus was improving by leaps and bounds in his potions studies and took all his studies very seriously. He worked with Lilly and Lucius did not harass him about this, Slytherins after all had to create connections where they had to and of course Severus needed to work with the only other person in his year at his level in potions. It was near Christmas that Dumbledore called the young Slytherin to his office for the first time. Dumbledore saw a small pale boy with long stringy back hair with eyes to match, a large nose and if he had not heard from Slughorn himself would have thought the boy was sick. Severus did have a good appetite and ate well but so far he was not growing very fast and was still the smallest of his year.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said to the small second year, "lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster." Severus said politely.

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am enjoying it sir, I have made friends here." Severus said.

"Good, good, I understand you are a year ahead in potions?"

"Yes sir, I enjoy potions very much sir." Severus replied.

Dumbledore spent a hour with the boy and found him to be a private guarded boy. He hoped that this boy would not turn to the dark arts as he was just the type of boy who could…. Severus finished speaking and Moody looked down at him and took a swig from his hip flask. So this boy could disillusion himself at a very young age? He would have to see what the headmaster knew about that. He was distrusting Severus more and more, clearly at a young age he was willing to lie about his own parents, oh true he knew as a Slytherin there were things you had to do. He had been in that house himself but that did not mean you had to lie about your parents. Severus had, and he had gained the friendship of Lucius Malfoy an evil bastard if Moody recalled correctly. Yet he wondered who had been using who just a few short years ago?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ah yes we learn more about Snape here, he was smart no doubt about that. Clearly he is Slytherin through and through as Slughorn would not have turned over Slytherin to any but the best. He may have wanted to retire but not that badly! As for the relationship between Lucius and Severus, well I think it would have been a mentorship as Lucius could see power in Snape and would want to have some of that power for himself. That and we know he took the mark probably straight out of Hogwarts. He would want to bring the dark lord a prize of a young powerful potions master, someone who was a friend and who had helped train him to boot._


	4. Interludes and Gaining Allies

Chapter Four: Interludes and Gaining Allies:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

After the first day of interrogation Severus was wore out but Moody was just getting into his stride. He gave Severus a bowl of soup and a piece of bread for dinner then he put the shield charm up before he left the boy in the room overnight. The next morning Moody was in the room bright and early and he woke Severus up with ice cold water from his wand. Severus swore and got up backing from the grizzled, battle scarred Auror. Moody smiled at him thinly and walked to the table and took a seat. Severus rose and glared at Moody but did not move, he would make Moody make the first move this morning and hold out as long as he could before he was forced to do as he was told. He wanted Moody to know he was still in control of himself and was not going to let him win. Yet Moody knew that he was wearing down the boy bit by bit. He was a patient man and had time to get into the boy's mind, he knew, as always torture was just plain lazy, you got only the answers that were asked and did not get into the head of the one being tortured really.

"Come boy." Moody growled.

Severus came and stood before Moody but did not speak.

"Sit." Moody said and Severus sat. "Hungry?"

"Yes sir." Severus said quietly and he was rewarded with a chunk of bread he wolfed down ravenously.

"So your first two years of Hogwarts involved Lucius Malfoy." Moody said. "What else did you have to do to get him to take him under your wing?"

"What do you mean?" Severus said going more white than he already was.

"I know how certain young men in schools like younger students." Moody taunted.

"You know in Hogwarts things are allowed for the freedom of students but that is not one of them, the wards…"

"Yet off the school grounds, you visited him at his manor did you not in the summer?" Moody said.

"Lucius is a pureblood noble and holds to the old chivalrous code, he protected me and did not use me!" Severus snarled hotly.

"Well he is a pureblood noble as you said, you are a poor half-blood from the mills! What else could he want you for boy?"

"Not that, never that, you have the medical reports from Poppy and know I was never…Used by anyone!"

"Very well, let's go on shall we?" Moody said.

Severus went on knowing that he had no choice but to speak or he was sure far worse would happen to him. He wanted to avoid pain, he could still remember the times Voldemort would torture him and others. He was sure this Auror was far worse and he did not wish to find out how much worse!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts: 1973-1975:

Severus had started his third year of Hogwarts a favorite of most of his professors. He made a new friend, Regulus Black, he had not had much to do with the boy the year before as he reminded Severus of Regulus' older brother Sirius in looks. But he found him a grounded smart young man who was very loyal to his family and offered to help Severus in his quest to get four Gryffindor boys as much as they could. That year, Severus's third really was the best year in school. He had fun hexing the Marauders and the four boys never did have enough evidence to get him in trouble. He continued his studies under Narcissa that Lucius had worked with him on and she made sure he could get books he wanted from the restricted section of the library. He was curled up in the common room one evening studying when Avery and Mulciber came to talk with him.

"Severus I know you want to learn all that you can here but do you have to hang around that mudblood?" Avery asked him.

"Who Lily?" Severus asked looking up from his book, "well I could not learn what I want from her if I did not spend time with her."

"We saw you walk with her around the lake!" Mulciber said, "she is a Gryffindor and mudblood."

"It annoys Potter." Severus said his cold black eyes glittering.

"Yea but she will betray you, Gryffindors are not to be trusted, you wait she will betray you." Avery said really concerned for his friend, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"If she were not one of the teacher's favorites we could show her that mudbloods do not belong here!" Mulciber snarled.

"Well she is very useful, she has helped me in potions." Severus replied silkily. "You know as Slytherins we have to do things to survive."

"Just be careful Severus." Avery said.

Severus really did like Lily and said what he did to protect both her and himself. He knew he walked a thin line, he was a half-blood himself and a small boy who was not very good looking, did not play Quidditch and was very bookish. He did not even look like most of his classmates, the black and Asian students had it easier than him, his black hair and eyes were strange in the English world, coupled with his sallow skin many were reminded of a creature quite sinister, a vampire. It didn't help that he did not like to be out in direct sunlight due to his sensitive skin and he knew he was ugly as well. He had a large hooked nose, large crooked yellow teeth and he was gangly and out of proportion and right now his voice was not the elegant voice it would be when he grew up. He felt in his own way he was protecting Lily by the way he acted and hoped that she would see it that way.

He went home to his parents and saw his father was more pale and looked sickly but he managed to rally seeing his son here. He did as much as he could with his son, even teaching Severus how to drive a car though the boy was no-where near the legal age. He had taken Severus to one of his school-mates farms that he had bought with money he had inherited and there Severus learned to drive, though he really was not the best at it. Severus spent a month here then headed to Malfoy manner where he had been invited to spend the rest of the summer. Here Lucius was very good to him, he took him riding over his estates letting him use a fine black horse and he treated Severus more like family, in fact he treated him like the sibling he never had had and always wanted. They made quite a pair, tall noble Lucius and smaller raven haired common Severus. Severus headed back to school looking forward to his fourth year not realizing that this year was the year that the Marauders now had made their map.

Severus found out the first week the Marauders had a new weapon at their disposal. He no longer could ambush them and they in fact had managed to get him a few times. One time had nearly put him in the hospital wing. Vowing revenge he had found a spell in the library that he would put to good use against the Marauders. It was Regulus who came up with a plan to lead the Marauders to a trap, he said that they had to have some sort of map and that he had a way to help Severus get around that. He provided two-way mirrors and Severus disillusioned himself and followed Regulus' careful instructions and led the Marauders into a trap. He went after Sirius first and used Levicorpus on him and the shouts of the three boys nearly got him to laugh. As it was after hours he was startled to hear the caretaker Filch coming up, he dropped Sirius who bounced down two flights of stairs. He ran for it knowing that if he was caught he was quite possibly dead. He took the charm off himself as he came to the Slytherin common room and was patted on the back by Slytherins waiting to ambush any Gryffindor foolish enough to come down here and went back to the common room.

"So what did you do?" Avery asked Severus.

"Used that spell I found on the Mutt." Severus said using the nickname he had for one annoying blood traitor Sirius Black. "Filch came and I dropped him."

"A few flight of stairs, I saw it." Regulus said grinning nastily. "Hopefully he cracked his skull from that."

"He will want revenge, you sure no teachers saw you do that?" Mulciber asked.

"No, I doubt it." Severus said heading to a chair where he curled up with a book while Regulus headed to the dormitories just as Slughorn entered the room and called the Slytherins into the room, he looked unhappy and looked at all the children here.

"I just had word there was an accident that ah harmed Sirius Black." Slughorn said looking at all his students. "It seems Misters Potter, Lupin and ah Pettigrew all claim that ah Severus intentionally dropped Mr. Black down two flights of stairs."

"Will he be alright?" Regulus asked looking for all the world as if this new pained him. "Was Sirius hurt sir?"

"He as a broken skull, fractured leg and several broken ribs." Slughorn said, "what I want to know is have any of you been outside this common room tonight?"

"No sir." Avery said.

"Thompson?" Slughorn asked the head prefect.

"No sir, they did not leave at all." Thompson replied.

"You will all stand by that then?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes sir, we will." Regulus replied, "if Severus had done something like that to my brother I would not stand by him now."

Slughorn really did not believe this, he knew his little snakes very well. However he knew that with no witnesses to what Severus did or not but the word of the four Gryffindors Severus would walk. The whole Slytherin house stood up for each other like no other house did, they would not turn on Severus or any other. Severus went back to his studies knowing that he had sent a clear message to the Marauders, that he was still not one to toy with and he would fight back. Behind the teacher's backs the war between the two houses headed up. In front of the teachers the houses acted as if they got along but the battles continued behind their backs. Severus got as good as he gave but he would not give up, he would take down the Marauders or die trying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Moody looked at Severus, surprised at how nasty the boy had been. He had heard rumors how badly Severus was treated by four boys and never how well he fought back. This was new to him.

"You were a right bastard in school." Moody said as Severus finished.

"I had no choice, you know this, you were part of the house of snakes." Severus said coolly.

"Has it gotten so bad ye had t' use dark magic on those boys?"

"Yes, they were bullies, I only went after them for that." Severus said as if what he had done was right. "Can you blame me?"

"I don't know what t' think of ye boy, ye nearly killed Black w' yer curse, then again if ye had the' Potters might still be alive."

"I did not try to kill him, that would mean I failed, what I did wish to do was hurt him nothing more." Severus replied.

Moody started at the boy before him, he knew Severus was a hard cold man but for it to start in school so young? True the Gryffindors these days were a more violent and arrogant bunch but what Severus did really did not excuse him. He was really a nasty boy with a nasty temper and he really did not have much of an excuse for his anger or temper. Moody left off the interrogation for the moment and let the boy sweat as it where while he once more went back to his paperwork waiting for the boy to show the nervousness that would alert him he was ready to talk again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea I am not being nice to Severus Snape here but really he was not a nice man. I mean in many of my stories I allow him to redeem himself and I am convinced he could have if put in the right environment. He was loyal to Dumbledore to the end in canon even when Dumbledore betrayed him. However he was a cunning boy in school, some of what Sirius said was true and you cannot say that Severus did not goad him in Grimmauld place trying to get him to cast an unforgivable so that Harry would see how horrible his Godfather was. Still I will say again in the right environment he could have been redeemed fully, oh he would still be a snappish sarcastic man but he did have a good heart buried under his arrogance, anger and pride._


	5. The Betrayal and the Prank

Chapter Five: The Betrayal and the Prank:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Severus took a seat when Moody told him to hours later. He knew that it was better to just do as he was told than suffer pain later. But he did not want to tell what came next, though if he refused he knew he would be in for pain. He looked up at Moody who was having tea and realized he had better just get this over with.

" So, what happened t' yer friendship with Lily?" Moody asked.

"She did betray me in the end." Severus replied.

"Tell me about that."

Severus wanted to cry, sure she had made up to him later, sort of but she had left him in the hands of four wicked boys. Severus put his head in his hands, composed himself and looked up at Moody refusing to show the hurt and pain he was feeling deep inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts: 1975-1977:

If the war between the Marauders and Snape had heated up in fourth year it got worse this year. It started nearly the moment Severus got back in the castle after the starting feast. The marauders had managed to plant some careful traps for the Slytherins that got Severus and several other students causing Slughorn to complain to Dumbledore and Severus to plot his revenge. After the weeks long detentions the Marauders once more kept their prank war underground and Severus did not see the need to trust the headmaster to what was going on. He was Gryffindor and would not understand or help him at all.

Severus had a feeling it would happen but Lily was starting to drift from him too. She did not approve of his politics but then again who was she to complain as Remus, who was one of her friends hung out with the Marauders and they were just as bad. He had learned this year what Remus was, this was not the year he was lured to the Shrieking Shack, he had seen what the Marauders around the whomping willow on a full moon as he was going into the forbidden forest with Hagrid (students were not allowed in the forest on their own) to get plants for his potions. Lily had called him out on what had been done behind the greenhouse and what Mulciber had done.

"Severus I don't like what kind of friends you are hanging around." Lily confronted him one early spring day. "Look what Mulciber did to Mary!"

"That was for laughs, you don't know what James and his friends are doing around the Whomping willow do you?"

"Severus it's just some of your friends are looking to be death eaters!" Lily said.

"What of Sirius and James? You call what they do fun?" Severus said trying not to sound upset and bitter.

He continued his studies and took his OWLS along with the rest of his class. The only OWL he did not have to take was potions and that was because he had taken it in fourth year and was already in advanced potions. It was after the Defense exam and Severus was deep in thought when he went out on the grounds, a mistake that very nearly cost him his full dignity. It was Peter who got his wand away from him and then, then it was three on one and Severus had no chance. He was choked, hung by his heals with his underpants exposed to any who were out here and to make matters worse Lily came by to stop the boys. Severus panicked, he had not wanted to say what he had, he had not wanted to use that dreadful word but it had slipped out as he hung up by his heals.

"Get away from me you mudblood!" Severus shouted, yet what Lily did was even worse.

"You might want to wash your underpants Severus." She said storming off.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivillus pants?" James taunted.

Severus was literally seconds away from being publicly stripped when mercifully Flitwick came up as he had been talking a walk around the lake.

"Of all the uncivilized evil things to do!" He said and the boys turned surprised to see the normally cheerful merry charms teacher so very mad, he waved his wand and got Severus down and with another got rid of the soap in his mouth and with another Severus had his wand back. "You call yourselves Gryffindor when you do that? It's twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you and detention for the rest of the year! Mr. Snape you will come with me."

Severus had gathered up his books and with a look of loathing followed Flitwick up to the school humiliated and wishing only to get back the boys and get back his friendship with Lily. He tried so hard, waiting outside the Gryffindor common room but she would not hear his pleas and would not accept his apology at all. He watched her walk off and realized that Avery had been right years before, Lily had betrayed him! He had lashed out with a word and she had left him to be stripped and who knew what else. If not for Flitwick he would have had worse happen. Severus stopped speaking and sighed looking up at Moody.

"So that how ye lost a friend? Not very nice t' leave any like that" Moody said.

"I wish I had not said what I did." Severus replied.

"Ye cannot take it back now, but she cannot take back leaving ye there t' be humiliated." Moody replied, "what of what Black did t' ye the next year?"

"Oh that, I wish I had been allowed to kill him!" Severus snarled, "he did turn out to be a murderer and traitor!"

Severus thought back to after that so called prank when he was in the headmaster's office. He was angry, it rolled off him in waves though he managed not to show it. He had grown much in the last year, at least a foot and his robes once too large now fit his tall lean frame. His black eyes smoldered and he refused to look at James Potter sitting by him. Yes the be-speckled boy had saved his life but Severus Snape did not care, he was too angry to care. Sirius Black had tried to murder him, he had really sunk to a new low, if not for James here than Severus would have gone down the tunnel and would be wolf food. The headmaster sat gravely at his desk his long hair and beard were a bit disheveled as he had been sleeping when Black had been brought in and Potter hand told Poppy what had happened. Slughorn and McGonagall were here and Severus refused to look at his head of house, he could only rely on himself to get out of this.

"Please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is simple sir Black tried to kill me." Severus replied softly.

"It was a prank, I don't think he meant it sir." James said lamely getting Severus to turn red with rage. "I heard what he planned and I went to stop Severus."

"I see, it is good you were there then." Dumbledore said to James. "This is very serious, Lupin could have bit Severus then he would have to die and Black would have to go to Azkaban for his part."

"I know, I could not let that happen sir." James replied.

"More like you had to cover your ass, pardon me professor McGonagall." Severus said at her gasp, "I could not find another word to use."

"You both along with Mr. Black will have to be punished." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so headmaster." Severus said calmly.

He sat back and looked Dumbledore in the eye, he had not been put in Slytherin without good reason. He was a survivor, a snake that could slither through anything and though despised he was respected for his cunning. No Gryffindor could do what he did now and sit so calmly in the face of dire charges. Besides he had a near spotless record on his side thanks to his making sure he would not get caught for getting the Marauders back. He was a Slytherin through and through and could be the poster boy for the house as he embodied just about everything that house stood for even though he was in fact not pureblood. Dumbledore looked at him keenly while Slughorn tried not to look impressed and McGonagall gave him a stern look as he settled back in his chair.

"Why is that Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"Simple all I have to do is go to _The Daily Prophet_ about Lupin." Severus said silkily daring to make a deal with the headmaster of all people. "Would be a pity if he were found out to be a werewolf would it not headmaster?"

"You evil wicked boy you would not dare!" McGonagall was about to really go off on him when Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet him.

"Ah yes of course and you would have a right." Dumbledore said now smiling faintly. "Very well, you and James will not be punished as James did save your life. However neither will either of you be rewarded as for Black."

"I can make short work of him." Severus said a murderous look in his eyes. "Let me deal with him."  
"No he will be punished however in light of the fact that there is the condition of Mr. Lupin he will finish his schooling but with restrictions."

"I see." Severus said clearly getting angry again. "All to protect your precious Lions."

"Mr. Snape!" McGonagall said sharply.

"If it makes you feel any better I want to hex him off the planet right about now." James said.

"Only because he nearly got your friend killed." Severus said coolly. "If not for that you would have let him kill me."

"That is not true!" James said getting upset.

"Save it Potter, headmaster may I be excused?" Severus asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied and Severus got up to leave the room pausing by the door.

"Oh and Potter you better leave me alone you would not want your little friend in the newspaper."

"Why you…" James was on his feet.

"Sit down Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped and he did. Of course Severus did have to have the last word.

"Headmaster I promise you this if Lupin ever endangers this school again I will expose him you have my word on that."

With that he was gone from the office and headed back down to the Slytherin common rooms his cloak billowing behind him. Pity Black was not to be expelled, but at least he now had leverage over the blasted Marauders more than ever before. He knew he was not one to be pitied and he would be one to be feared, unlike many of his fellow classmates he knew full well he was far more powerful than most of the school. He knew who he was going to join and why, it's not like he had family anymore to stop him or friends either that would. He would get Sirius Black back for what he had done it may take time but he would make him pay for ever trying to murder him as he had surely done here tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moody put down his cup of tea and looked over at Severus. He could see the boy had a lot of potential and was very cunning as it was. He had been handed so many things that would have broken lesser men. Though Moody did not show it he was impressed by this boy before him, he was a survivor and very much a Slytherin. Too bad he had become a death eater first, hopefully he was truly on the right side now.

"So that is a good reason to really hate Black, at least he is locked up now." Moody said.

"He is at that though I still wish him dead."

"What of Lupin?"

"As long as he does not come near me I am willing to forget he exists." Severus said coolly.

"Well I think that is enough fer today boy." Moody said.

He had Severus move to the back of the room, threw a hunk of bread to him and put up the shield charm to keep him in. He was learning a lot about this boy, clearly he was dangerous and would do just about anything to do what get revenge? No he wanted power and was cunning and a very good survivor, Moody knew he had to unbalance the boy fully to get to the real Severus as he was starting to do so already.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_There is a reason I had Flitwick come and rescue Snape. I see Flitwick as a kind man, both him and Filch were good to Severus. It was Filch a kind reviewer stated that moped up Severus's leg in book one (I went back and read that part and sure enough it was Filch, thank you Grugster!) but Flitwick seems the kind of mind Severus would want to be around. Besides I like Flitwick and really I think a fiction about him is needed with Severus (not slash!) anyone up for it? :)_


	6. Becoming a Knight

Chapter Six: Becoming a Knight:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Moody came in late that same night and woke up his prisoner with ice cold water from his wand. Severus gasped and came too fully and glared up at Moody. Being drug from a deep sleep had done nothing for his mood and Moody was counting on that. He motioned Severus to the chair and took a seat at the table pouring himself some wine into a goblet, once more his elf had supplied it and he knew it was safe. He did not offer the boy before him any and made sure Severus saw that it was a fine bottle of wine. He knew that he was coming close to the time that Severus joined Voldemort and he both wanted to hear it and not hear it at the same time.

"So I have one question fer ye boy." Moody said getting Severus to look up at him with glittering black eyes. "Yer parents were good people."

"Yes they were."

"Yer father was a decent sort muggle though he was."

"Yes he was, he died at the end of my sixth year of cancer, my mother tried everything magical and muggle to help but he died anyway."

"Why do ye no' defend him against the rumors he was cruel to ye?" Moody asked.

"I am a half blood, I was in Slytherin, you know what would have happened if it was found my mother willingly married a muggle!" Severus nearly shouted. "Only Lucius knew and he would not betray me."

"He a death eater?" Moody asked.

"I never saw him at a meeting and such things were not discussed at the manor." Severus said truthfully, he had not seen Lucius as he was in mask and death eater robes and this was not a lie in theory.

"Yet he recruited ye did he no'?"

"Not to the death eaters no." Severus said, "he recruited me to the Knights of Walpurgis, you know of them?"

"Aye do, they once protected the magical world, I thought they were no more."

"Lucius is chief lord of the Knights in England." Severus said, "he brought me into the fold."

"When did ye take the mark?" Moody asked.

"After I left school." Severus replied.

"Tell me of yer last year of school." Moody asked.

Severus was reluctant to tell of this, being a knight held no shame, it was an honor allowed so few. He was lucky to be allowed such an honor, not all death eaters were knights, like he was though many made the mistake of assuming they were. He sat back and knew the man before him was a knight of Walpurgis himself, it was not, as many stated an order of purebloods but one of pure deeds. Like Slytherin Voldemort had recruited heavily from them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts: 1977-1978:

Severus's last year of Hogwarts was hard, his father had died before summer of his last year and his mother had left Spinners End for good. She loved her son but the memories of her husband and the love she had for him were everywhere. She would see her son twice more and Severus truthfully did not know where she went after he left school, or if she was alive. At least this year was more peaceful as Sirius was on probation and had been spell bound to leave Severus alone. It was a drastic move that worked only on school grounds but that was enough for Severus. James was now dating Lily and only shot hexes at Severus when he was not with Lily. They nearly always backfired as Severus was faster due to his background in the mills, a pureblood rich spoiled boy did not stand a chance against him. Remus was too busy studying and Peter when he joined James always got hexed badly.

The year went by and fall turned to a cold dreary winter. Severus was invited to Malfoy Manor and he felt a bit of sadness as he would miss Christmas with his father and mother. He missed too the friendship of Lily but he pushed those feelings aside as he headed to Malfoy manor for Christmas break. He knew Lucius had a test for him and Severus was a bit nervous as he headed to the manor. Lucius greeted him like a brother and lead him into the house, past his father who was busy working on some charts and who grunted a greeting at both boys and to the library. Here Severus saw Narcissa and he smiled warmly at her, she had married Lucius the year before and looked as lovely as ever. She was clad in a robe of deep dark blue and had her honey locks of hair done up on her head.

"Hello Severus." She said warmly taking his hand. "How have you been?"

"I am well, I have an apprenticeship and if all goes well I will have my masters a year out of Hogwarts." Severus replied.

"An honor, none have done as you have in over two hundred years." Lucius replied smiling warmly at Severus, "how have your other studies been coming?"

"Very well, I can block my mind now very well." Severus replied.

Severus went to dinner with the Malfoys, Lucius was interested in what he was up to in school as was Narcissa. Mr. Malfoy was polite but a bit detached, he was the stereotypical gentle but naïve lord of his manor and really preferred to be with his charts, dogs and horses. After dinner Narcissa retired to the library and Severus went for a walk in the woods with Lucius. He knew the test was tonight and officially he would join the Knights as they technically were not illegal and they were not tied to Voldemort. The Knights of Walpurgis were not connected to the Death Eaters but this was the first step for Severus to join Voldemort. There were three others in the woods waiting for them, Nott, MacNair and Karkaroff were all here. It was Karkaroff who came up to meet Severus and it was he who would do the test. Without warning he took out his wand and cast Legilimens on Severus. Severus reacted quickly and put up his shields. Karkaroff was not gentle and the battle was on, Severus thought hours had passed as he fought to push Karkaroff form his mind and finally he did. He fell to his knees and Karkaroff looked pleased.

"You are right Lucius, he is very strong." Karkaroff said, "never have I met any so strong but him."

"I trained him but he must be stronger than I had thought." Lucius replied, "I am impressed."

"He cast me out of his mind." Karkaroff said, "he will need to learn not to do that later, but enough I say we allow this."

"Good, Severus kneel." Lucius said taking out a sword from his cloak.

Severus knelt and Lucius touched both his shoulders with the sword lightly.

"With this sword I proclaim you a Knight of Walpurgis, may you always remember to protect our world from threats internal and outside our ranks."

Lucius stepped back and Severus got up and shook hands with everyone around him. By becoming a Knight it showed he was willing to join Voldemort. His name would be sent up and with any luck he would join Voldemort the next year. He went back to school and spoke to Regulus who he had become fast friends with. Regulus was nearly bouncing in excitement at the news, he had been Knighted by his own father, his brother had left the family for good and he was now not only the heir but was now part of the Knights of Walpurgis like his father and many of his friends. He would take it one step further and join Voldemort as he believed in him as did so many of his friends.

"So did you see him?" Regulus asked Severus in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room referring to Voldemort.

"No this was just Lucius, MacNair, Notts and Karkaroff." Severus replied.

"MacNair! There are rumors about him!" Regulus said coloring meaning just what kind of rumors, "but Karkaroff, he is very powerful, what is he like?"

"I don't know much about him, but he tested me." Severus replied, "I cannot tell you what those tests were of course."

"I know but I hope to serve the dark lord." Regulus said.

"I think you might just have that chance, you are very talented." Severus replied.

The rest of the year went by pleasantly, even though Severus still missed Lily and their friendship. He knew that Lily would marry the Potter brat but what could he do? It's not as if he would be bad to her or cruel, in fact he was very nice to Lily and she was happy around him. Though Severus was loath to admit it he knew that Potter made Lily happy. Besides he had better things to do than worry about lost friendships, he was going to do great things, great things indeed. He was in fact going to apprentice with Arsenius Jigger a well known potions master in her own right. Slughorn had got that set up for him and Severus was looking forward to it. Severus finished and looked up at Moody who glared at the boy before him.

"So ye became a Knight in school." Moody said.

"Yes but many students do from all houses." Severus replied, "as you know not all the knights joined Voldemort."

"Aye that I do, but ye joined to become part of Voldemort's circle." Moody smiled thinly as Severus winced at the mention of his master's name.

"Yes I did, but not until after Hogwarts."

"I see, well that will do fer now." Moody said getting up.

Once more Severus found himself behind a shield charm and alone. He curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Knights of Walpurgis, they were formed before Voldemort came to power centuries before to protect the magical world. It is not known if they always were such a racist group of people but what is known is that many joined Voldemort. It is quite plausible that not all did become death eaters and that at this time it was not unusual for young wizards to become a knight as Severus did. However as we can see Severus is planning on joining Voldemort._

_Now as for how Severus is reacting to Lily, this is perfectly natural. He was spurred by her but I do have a defense for her doing this. I had a friend who joined a racist organization and he is no longer a friend as he was targeting to close to home. Lily did what she did out of defense that is all, being a minority around those that wanted to harm her kind. Severus will develop a healthy since of guilt and realize Voldemort is evil later. I think his love for Lily was laced with so much guilt he could not separate his love from guilt. _


	7. The Dark Lord’s Servant

Chapter Seven: The Dark Lord's Servant:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Severus woke up as soon as Moody came into the room, he rose to his feet and once more he was given breakfast before Moody started in on him. Moody knew just how far to push things with the boy, push too far and Severus would shut down and not talk, not push hard enough and Severus would think him weak. This was the reason after Severus had ate he bound the boy to the chair, hands behind the back of the chair and cuffed him upside the head. Severus glared up at him and knew that he would have to continue to talk to avoid any more pain. Moody sat on the table and started to polish his wand with s soft cloth. His one normal eye on the polishing the other on Severus.

"So tell me how ye joined Voldemort, I am guessing that happened next out of Hogwarts."

"Not straight away, I apprenticed with madam Jigger and within six months my improvements on blood replenishing potion had gained me my mastership and gave me income I still collect." Severus replied.

"So when did ye join?"

"Right after I got my master." Severus replied, "even the dark lord did not expect me to gain it so quickly."

"I see then, do go on." Moody replied.

Severus did, it was quite true that he had become the youngest potions master in three hundred years. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the magical community and something that did impress even a hardened Auror like Moody.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unknown Location: February 1979:

Severus had continued to work under Madam Jigger and was thinking of maybe opening his own shop, then Lucius came to him with a sealed letter. Severus took it and read it and saw the invitation to meet Voldemort. He was understandably nervous but this was what he wanted, to be part of something greater than himself. He was going to help save the world and gain power too! For such a poor young man from the mills he knew this was a great opportunity for him. He dressed in his best black robes, took care to make sure he looked his best. Apparated to the point that the letter told him to and saw several people in black robes and hoods and white masks.

"If you are ready step forward." One of the wizards said.

"I am." Severus replied.

"Once you do this there is no backing out, you are his until death." The wizard told him, "if you are ready and wish to do this take my arm."

Severus took the wizard's arm and he found himself Apparating away, when he landed he found himself in a large underground hall with white marble floors and rows of black marble columns marching up the hall to where a figure sat waiting. Severus barely noticed the other death eaters come into the room as he walked up to face Voldemort for the first time. He was flanked by two others and though he did not know this at the time his face had been obscured so that no-one but the dark lord would know all of his death eaters. Severus walked up to the hooded black clad figure and he knelt as did the other wizards next to him.

"Master I brought him." The same wizard, Karkaroff said next to Severus.

"Very good, rise young Snape, I hear you have done very well." Voldemort said to the tall lean youth before him.

"I wish only to better the Wizarding world." Severus replied.

"Good, come closer child." Voldemort said rising to his feet.

Severus did have an idea as to what was going to happen, he looked into Voldemort's eyes and let Voldemort search his mind, all of it but a small part he managed to keep hidden. He was surprised he had this ability and what was more the dark lord did not seem to know! Finally done Voldemort let Severus go and Severus bowed low. Severus knew he was in but he knew there was one last test he had to pass, he had to get his dark mark. It would make him powerful and let his lord and master know when he wanted his servants by his side. Voldemort walked back to his throne but did not take a seat. Instead he took up what looked like a branding iron and walked back to Severus.

"You really do wish this then?" Voldemort asked, "once I mark you as mine you are mine for life. I will be your master and I will protect you. However as your lord and master you will have to do as I ask, failure will be punished but I do not expect you to fail."

"I pledge my loyalty to you master." Severus said kneeling, "I wish to serve you to death."

"Good, very good, I will never betray you do not do so to me." Voldemort replied softly.

"I will not master." Severus said looking up at Voldemort and he meant that.

"Good, come Igor, Lucius hold him and Severus child roll up your left sleeve."

Severus did exposing the pale white flesh, he turned over his arm and Voldemort chanted over the branding iron and it grew white hot. He applied it to the bare flesh and Severus moaned in pain and bit his lip to not cry out. He was sure Voldemort would be displeased this once if he cried out and he was right. Finally the branding was done and Severus looked down at his arm, there on his arm was the mark. It was fading from red to inky blackness and Severus looked at it in awe. It was a skull with snake coming out of the mouth and he felt proud to have this. He fell to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe too overcome with emotion to speak at the moment.

"Go, I will call you in three days and will go over what I wish you to do." Voldemort said.

"Yes master, thank you master." Severus replied.

He had left and went back to the simple but nice rooms he had rented in Diagon Alley. They were clean and neat and though not elegant they were not shabby. He saw the letter on the table and went and read it seeing that Madam Jigger needed him to work on a wart vanishing potion for owls. The warts were not something fatal on the owls but they did make it hard for them to fly and as they were magical warts care in the right kind of potion had been hard to come by. He started work right away and had just worked out a new potion when he was summoned three days later.

He walked out of Diagon Alley, pressed his wand to the mark and was whisked away, he landed in a room and knelt at once before Voldemort. He was bid to rise and saw he was in a nice room with old rug large fireplace and Karkaroff waiting with a bundle in his hands. So this was it, he was to get the robes, hood and mask of a death eater today. Voldemort had a reason to wait so long, he wanted his followers to have time to form the doubts that a few foolish ones had and then he could kill them. He put Severus through Legilimens and satisfied he really wanted to be here he stepped back smiling.

"I need a potions master." Voldemort said, "you are very young but so talented child."

"I-I would be honored master." Severus replied.

"Good, Igor give him the vestments of his office." Voldemort said and Severus soon found himself garbed in his new death eater robes, hood and mask. "There, my young knight and potions master, you are one of us now."

"Thank you so much master." Severus said bowing to Voldemort.

"You will be at the Christmas party at Malfoy manor I take it?" Voldemort said to Severus.

"Yes master."

"Good, I may see you there, go when I need you I will call for you."

"Yes master."

Severus left and went back to his work with Madam Jigger to wait for the Christmas Party. Severus ended and Moody glared at him frowning. So that was how it worked, too many young people had been lost to Voldemort. Too many had died or would never leave Azkaban and this one had escaped that, only because Dumbledore saw some good in him. Moody still did not see why Dumbledore would trust a death eater and give him two positions of honor, potions master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house. How that came to be Moody was going to find out from this boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Moody had been standing listening to all Severus had to say. He was not happy, not happy at all and he wanted to tan the boy's hide for his foolishness. Ye turned instead to face the boy and glared at him getting Severus to feel a shiver of fear.

"So that is how ye became a death eater." Moody said, "an' Karkaroff is one?"

"Yes he is."

"Good t' know I kin have him brought in." Moody replied.

"You need to know that Bellatrix Lestrange is one, if she is allowed to stay free she will do something evil."

"Too late boy, she an' her husband an' brother in law did." Moody said getting a shocked look from Severus. "Oh aye last night in fact but enough of that ye will hear about that soon enough."

Moody was not in a good mood, he had learned the night before that the Lestranges Barty Crouch Jr. had tortured the Longbottoms insane. All four were on the run and it would not be long before they were hopefully in Azkaban where they belonged right beside Sirius Black. Moody wanted his hands on Sirius but he was not allowed to and even if he could he was sure that Black was such a good Occulumens that Moody would get nothing out of him. Once more he locked up Severus and left him to wonder what was going to happen next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now Severus does know Lucius was a death eater but as he is telling this tale to Moody he does not want to rat out an old friend. Lucius was there for him in school and took care of him even after, Severus would not want to hurt an old friend. Severus wanted to be a death eater and as I stated before he was not forced into taking the mark. I have never liked it when a criminal or terrorist or one who commits treason says "I was driven to it". _

_Even if Severus had been abused by his father and then later at school that is not enough to drive someone over the edge. _

_I have a friend who was horribly abused as a child, I am talking he was very nearly killed by his mother on several occasions be her beating him, starving him and finally trying to stab him he was taken from her. His troubles did not end there, he was put in foster care and there was treated like a criminal. However he came out of that just fine and in fact has a family, good job and is the sweetest guy ever. He is not alone, most crimes are committed by those who came from middle class loving families not from abusive homes._

_Well enough of that rant, madam Jigger is a real Harry Potter character and as Jigger was never specified as male or female I took the liberty of making the character a woman. Severus really was so talented he attracted the attention of Voldemort who put him in his inner circle at such a young age. _


	8. The Prophecy

Chapter Eight: The Prophecy:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Severus woke to once more being doused with cold water, he was drug to his feet before he could fully wake and was shoved into a chair and bound. Still sleepy he looked up to see Moody over him glaring at him. Moody took a seat at the table and called his elf to bring him a sandwich and some tea. While his elf went out to get what he wanted he glared at Severus who was wondering what was to happen to him now. Moody looked ready to hex or curse him badly, Severus knew that look all too well. When the sandwich came Moody started to eat and sat on the table looking down at his bound captive. He saw Severus could use a shave so he used a shaving charm on the boy causing him to wince slightly. So the boy really did have sensitive skin, interesting.

"So what did ye do next boy?" Moody asked him. "Ye kill fer him."

"Yes, yes I did, two people, but both were armed, I would never take the life of another unarmed." Severus replied.

"Are ye the one who killed Regulus Black?"

"No sir, I thought the Aurors had got him, even the dark lord did." Severus replied.

"Tell me of yer service to him."

Severus was very hungry, if he watched as Moody enjoyed his large sandwich. He dared not to complain as he knew he would get beat. He knew he was lucky to not be crying and begging for mercy on the floor, hexed, whipped with broken bones naked and humiliated. Still he hated being here and wished he could just, well die really.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unknown Location: June 1980:

Severus, first he was hired by Lucius Malfoy as his person potions master, publicly he was making potions to sell giving a little less than half his monies to Lucius and keeping the rest for himself. He was able to carefully invest much of his money and put the rest in his vault in Gringotts. Privately he was making potions for Voldemort. Most of these surprisingly were not to kill or harm but to extend life as Voldemort wished only to conquer death. The potions that Severus worked on were illegal only for the fact they used ingredients that were clearly dark, human blood was one of the main ones and the feathers of a baby Hippogriff another. Then there was the hag's liver toes and fingers, slimy warts and other things that were not necessarily illegal but not approved among most of the Wizarding world.

Then there were the experiments, they were not done on full humans and Severus did not feel guilty that hags, werewolves, vampires and even goblins that were sentenced to death by their own people and with a few pieces of gold given to Voldemort to do as he wished with. There was nothing technically illegal about using these creatures but it was unethical at best to use a werewolf as part of an experiment. Animals were used too, mostly rabbits, rats, some cats, dogs and chimpanzees too. But that was not uncommon in the rest of the world magic or muggle alike. Still what they did with the animals was not totally legal as the potions Severus worked on caused the suffering of many an animal or sentient creature. Yet Voldemort wanted more, he wanted someone in Hogwarts and he picked Severus for the job.

"My lord you wished to see me?" Severus asked once he was allowed to get to his knees.

"Yes Severus I have a job for you if you are ready for a new challenge." Voldemort said from where he sat.

"Anything master." Severus replied.

"I want you to gain employment at Hogwarts, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Voldemort said. "There is an opening and I am sure the old fool is desperate to gain a good teacher."

"Yes master he would be, but forgive me master why me? I do not have the skills to teach."

"So humble, but you will do well he will give you the job I am sure of it." Voldemort said.

"I will apply master." Severus replied.

He had replied and received his answer, Dumbledore would meet with him at the Hogshead inn. Severus was elated and he went on the appointed date and was annoyed he had to wait his turn behind a seer of all things. He wandered up the stairs of the inn hoping to see or hear something he could take to Voldemort. It was then he heard the prophecy, or part of it. He stopped and listened carefully and could not believe what he was hearing!

"The one to defeat the dark lord with be born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…"

"What do ye think ye are doing boy?" Aberforth Dumbledore said dragging Severus back by the scruff of his robes.

"Let me go I am here to interview for the post of defense teacher!" Severus said scared he would be found out.

"We will see about that." Aberforth said.

He drug Severus into the room and Dumbledore did confirm that he had been planning on the interview. He had Aberforth detain Severus and after a time he came to speak to Severus. Severus played his part brilliantly, he acted scared and puzzled and begged the headmaster why he was being detained. He had convinced the headmaster at this time and he was let go. He headed home to his rooms until he was summoned by Voldemort. He knew if Voldemort was angry he would curse him with the _Cruciatus _curse and he was not looking forward to that. He was summoned a day later and came to where Voldemort was and was as expected hit with a _Cruciatus_ curse right away. He fell to the floor and screamed out in pain as he knew better than not to. The curse did not last long and he was allowed to get to his knees.

"Master I am sorry." Severus said, "before you kill me I have news."

"What news Severus could you have that kept you from getting the job I asked you to?" Voldemort demanded.

"I heard a prophecy master." Severus said and he repeated what he had heard.

"This is good news, I will ponder on it, very good Severus, you have done well." Voldemort said.

Moody did his best as he listened to what Severus had done with barely controlled rage. He wanted to kill the boy before him, to torture him badly for what he had done. He knew that would not do if he got that mad, he had to get so much more out of the boy. He glared at Severus who could not look up at him, there was real shame and pain in his eyes, at least Moody hoped that was what he was seeing in the boy's eyes. He glared at him and put his wand away afraid he would use it on the traitorous boy before him.

"So what did ye do next?" Moody asked him.

"I thought that it meant an adult not a baby." Severus replied softly. "I found out from Igor."

"So the dark lord trusted him fully at this time?"

"He spoke to him of what he was going to do." Severus said, "I knew what I had to do once I heard."

"Go on."

A few days after telling Voldemort about the prophecy Severus was meeting with Karkaroff who was clearly getting drunk as he was known to do. Severus found he could get useful things out of the man at this time and he had learned much of Voldemort's inner workings and how to play the politics correctly. Most of the inner circle liked him for this fact, all but Bellatrix but Severus did not count her as she really was an annoyance to him and nothing more.

"You know what the dark lord plans on doing now he has the prophecy do you not?" A very drunk Karkaroff asked.

"No, nor do I wish to, you should not tell me this." Severus warned him. "If he finds out."

"He will not, he is going after the Potter brat, said so to me himself." Karkaroff said.

"What?" Severus said looking at Karkaroff masking his horror.

"Plans on telling us next meeting." Karkaroff said. "He will wipe out that blood traitor Potter, his mudblood wife and child."

"I see." Severus said feeling sick.

He Oblivated Karkaroff taking his memories of this conversation and he went to his rooms. So the dark lord planned on betraying him, after all he had done. Severus knew of only one person he could go to and he knew that once he did he was quite possibly dead. Still he had no choice and so two nights later he met with Albus Dumbledore who was not pleased to get him as a spy at that time, but it was that or not get into the inner circle of Voldemort. Dumbledore had warned the Potters and the Longbottoms both and got them to safety along with several other families so as not to put suspicion on Severus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Moody was surprised at this news, Severus had warned Dumbledore about a prophecy? That was why Voldemort was after the Potters as he was and not for them just defying him? Then that would make their babe a child of prophecy, a chosen one as it were.

"So ye went over fer a woman who scorned ye?" Moody asked.

"She was my sister, my life and light and I tossed all that away." Severus said sadly.

"Aye ye did, and now before my temper gets the best of me that is all fer now."

Moody left Severus bound to the chair and left the room. Severus could not get free and soon his arms had gone numb from being bound behind him. Yet he was in for worse as Moody would come back and get what he wanted from him fully. Moody hated the boy right now, and who could blame him? Severus had doomed a child to death for what? Some power and respect of a dark lord who was hell bend on the destruction of all he held dear? Moody distrusted him even more at this time and wanted only to hex him off the planet. However he knew better than to give into hate at this time, it would make him no better than Voldemort and those who served him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So this could be the reason that Severus wanted to turn over Karkaroff, how he gloated about the killing of an innocent child. As for the potions and such, the Nazis were horrible people as were the Soviets but they did come up with some amazing cures and drugs. If they had used volunteers then what they did would not have been so bad but they used political prisoners, criminals and "undesirables" most who were Jews and in the USSR Christians, property owners and anyone who wanted to have a better life. Severus here is using truly dark creatures but still his mindset is the same. _


	9. Death and Truths

Chapter Nine: Death and Truths:

Auror Prison: November 1981:

Severus woke from a fitful sleep when Moody came back into the room. He was unbound and spent time rubbing life back into his arms. Moody fed him breakfast as he had in his anger not fed the boy the night before. He did not need Severus passing out on him or putting up his Occulumency shields. That would not do, oh Moody could do what many Aurors did, he could have dosed the boy with Veritaserum and forced his way into the boy's mind with Legilimens. Yet Moody had a unique view on that, he considered that akin to rape, he would enter the boy's mind when he allowed it and Moody knew he would in time. Moody had plenty of time and he was a patient man, h knew that was what made all the difference in his line of work. Once Severus had finished eating Moody chained Severus's hands to the table getting Severus to nearly panic as he was sure he would face a few broken fingers out of this session.

"So why did ye betray Voldemort?" Moody asked Severus.

"I did not, he betrayed me." Severus replied simply.

"Explain."

"Well he knew I was infatuated with Lily, I could not hide that and he promised, he promised not go after her." Severus said. "When I learned from Karkaroff what the dark lord planned I knew in that hour I was betrayed."

"What if the dark lord went after the Longbottom child?" Moody asked.

"I don't know, I did like Alice, and well the dark lord did say he would never attack children." Severus said, "indeed when he killed families he never harmed the children."

"So ye would have gone if it had been them?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't." Severus said and Moody believed him.

"I want to know about the night the Potters died."

"I cannot go through that again!" Severus said tears in his eyes.

"Well ye will or else I will start on yer hands." Moody said hoping Severus did not call him on that.

Severus started to talk about that horrible night and he began to cry as he could not help it. The wounds were raw and it hurt so badly to know he was responsible for the deaths of a family and he hated and felt badly for James and his heart was breaking for Lily. He had caused his dear friend's death and he knew the pain of that would never leave him. He had been given the news of the Potter's death in Dumbledore's office and he had wanted to die then and there but Dumbledore would not allow it. He would not and reminded Severus of his promise and of Lily's eyes, her eyes in the Potter boy. Severus came back to the room tears streaming down his face and Moody watched him keeping his features emotionless.

"You should kill me, say to Dumbledore I was evil." Severus said looking up all his calm cool demeanor gone, sitting before Moody was a sobbing heartbroken boy. "I am evil I know it!"

"Ye have done evil." Moody said taking out a small vial knowing that now was the time he could use it on the boy. "But I still need t' know what side ye are on."

"I know, search my mind you will find I have spoke the truth." Severus sobbed.

"Very well if that is what you want so be it." Moody said dosing Severus.

Once the Veritaserum took effect Moody began to question Severus in great detail. Severus was nothing but truthful and he allowed Moody access to his mind. Moody found no barriers as he went through Severus's mind, he found the boy had spoke the truth and that he meant everything he had said as he went through the "house" and sorted through the memories here. Moody came on a room where he saw a small boy huddled in the corner and he knew this was Severus as how he really appeared in his own mind. Moody crouched down by the boy and found it much easier than in the real world where his leg got in the way. Severus looked up at him fear on his face and Moody smiled at the boy, he knew that he had to be gentle and careful here or he could cause damage that would get the boy to hid even further and cast him out fully.

"Hello Severus." Moody said softly.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Severus asked. "I thought you would not have cared what happened to the likes of me."

"Well I do care when it involves a friend of mine." Moody said taking a seat on a chest.

"Why would a Slytherin like you be a friend with a Gryffindor, they are not to be trusted." Severus asked.

"Well not all are bad, Dumbledore is a good man, he does care deeply. If he did not he would have thrown ye t' the Dementors."

"He did that with Black." Severus replied fearfully.

"Aye but Black deserved it, he betrayed everyone and no doubt killed his own brother though that cannot be pinned on him."

"He is mad."

"No he is wicked." Moody said looking at the boy who was sitting up looking at him keenly.

"As am I, I know this now, you should kill me." Severus replied.

"Ye betrayed Voldemort, what is t' stop ye from betraying the headmaster?" Moody asked.

"I did not betray the dark lord, he truly did betray me." Severus said repeating what he had said earlier. "He killed the only woman I really truly did love!"

"A bit late now to admit that don't ye think?" Moody growled.

"Yes, I got her killed, I will live with that guilt the rest of my life." Severus replied. "I gave my oath to protect Harry Potter and no matter what that I will do."

Moody believed him, he knew the boy could not lie to him now, the Veritaserum proved that. He questioned the boy more and went through his mind with the small boy leading him. He learned everything about the boy, things that he was sure the boy would not be pleased about him knowing. However Moody did not force his way through Severus's mind as he was invited through it. Finally he withdrew from Severus's mind and stepped back and waited for the potion to wear off. He watched with concern as Severus started to sweat and tremble as he was having a reaction to the potion that was not deadly but was uncomfortable to the person forced to take the potion. Moody was satisfied but did not show it and left Severus alone so the potion could wear off fully. Hours later he came back and nudged Severus with his staff.

"Get up boy." Moody said and Severus did.

"What now sir?" Severus asked glaring at him.

"You know you have an interesting mind boy." Moody said watching Severus stiffen oh so slightly. "I know everything about ye, ye did allow me through your full mind."

"While I was under Veritaserum!" Severus bit back.

"Aye but ye had a bit of an emotional outburst and ye let me in." Moody said.

"So what you wish to publish all that?" Severus snarled.

"No ye kin go back t' the headmaster." Moody said stepping up to Severus tapping his wand on the boy's chest. "But if I find ye go back t' yer old ways ye will find public humiliation the least of yer worries. We don't need another Sirius Black do we?"

"No sir." Severus replied.

He was allowed to shower and dress in his own clothing and once more he was put into the trunk to be taken back to Hogwarts. Severus was allowed out of the trunk in the headmaster's office still alive and somewhat free. Moody walked from the room leaving Severus with his new master knowing the boy would not betray Dumbledore. Even if Severus say killed the headmaster it would be on the orders of Dumbledore though Moody was sure that Dumbledore would have to have a very good reason for that and something like that would never happen. He was sure of that.

Severus would come to both thank and resent Moody later for what he did. When the ministry wanted to interrogate him further Moody stepped in and vouched for Severus, of course that did not keep Barty Crouch from trying to get his hands on Severus. He had come to Hogwarts to arrest Severus on more than one occasion planning on taking him to Azkaban where he would use his own brand of interrogation, yet Moody would not allow it. Severus was rightly scared of Crouch and he was scared of Moody too, as Moody knew everything he wanted to about the boy. Severus knew he was indebted and he hated and respected Moody at the same time for keeping him out of the hands of some of the more base of the Auror squad. Severus was in the headmaster's office after one of Crouch's attempts at arresting him still shook up (though he would not show it).

"Why is Alastor Moody not letting Crouch take me?" Severus asked the headmaster.

"He knows you have switched sides." Dumbledore said.

"If he wants to interrogate me more?" Severus asked.

"I would have to let him." Dumbledore replied.

"I came to you I am on your side you know this!" Severus nearly shouted.

"I know, but Alastor will want to make sure of that. I doubt he will come to interrogate you again, do not give him a reason to."

"As if I would." Severus snapped.

"I am sorry, I know you would never willingly harm anyone again." Dumbledore said, "do not worry, Barty will not come to bother you again."

"How do you know this?" Severus asked.

"His son is in Azkaban, he was a death eater it seems. Barty is going to end up in a new department, you are safe here."

"I was not when I was a student." Severus bit back.

"Neither were four other boys." Dumbledore said, "if you had come to me then.."

"I still would have joined Voldemort, he offered eternal life or so I thought." Severus replied.

"I know, I know that now, I know why you joined and that is why I trust you now." Dumbledore said.

Severus was not so sure what Dumbledore meant. Severus hoped he would learn what Dumbledore meant but he did not dare ask now. He knew he had to keep proving himself and he hoped one day to really earn the trust bestowed on him now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I do like Severus Snape, really I do but he had to be punished for what he did. He did kill and hurt others and to not have him punished would have damaged him even further. He would have thought no-one cared about him to even discipline him! Moody I like too, I don't see him as one who could torture and I see him as very smart too. I like him, I did since book Four (though that was Crouch and what a shock that was) and in book Five really sealed it for me._

_Now as for the last book, I like to think that Moody knew all along about Severus and that Dumbledore asked him to kill him. Who would suspect an old paranoid Auror to believe in Severus Snape? The plan probably was after the war for Moody to exonerate Snape. Yet we saw what happened, Moody fell and Severus died leaving the Wizarding world to really on the worlds of Harry Potter and the portrait of Dumbledore._


	10. A Way Out

Chapter Ten: A Way Out:

Grimmuald Place: August 1998:

The house was dark, damp and depressing and it was the last place that anyone would think to look for Moody alive or dead. He had a patch over where his magical eye had been and he could add a few new scars but he was alive. He sat under the invisibility cloak waiting for the one person to come he knew would make his way here. It sickened him what had happened, how Severus had been forced to kill Dumbledore. He knew the boy would have done so as a mercy killing, he could see how badly hurt the aged headmaster was and knew he would die a slow and painful death once the curse worked its way free.

He allowed Severus to enter the house and search it, he would not stop him as he was looking for something here. Severus found what he was looking for, a book and opened it to show a small device inside in the room of Regulus Black. He shrunk the book and pocketed it before he headed into Sirius's room hunting for something. Moody entered the room to see Severus on his knees sobbing as he held a letter and photo in his hands. He thought himself alone and so here he could give vent to the horrible feelings he felt.

"There is no time fer that boy." Moody said getting Severus to drop the letter and photo and turn facing him wand out, "put that away, I know ye worked out a plan with Dumbledore to end this war."

"You died, how…"

"Now ye should know it is hard t' get rid o' me." Moody said, "I have been working on getting the muggleborn to safety, a few have been caught but most are now safe."

"Most but not all." Severus said, "go away Moody, I can handle this on my own."

"Really? Ye are close t' a break down, I know ye really well boy, you need me."

"I don't."

"You do, and no matter what I will help ye, Merlin knows why but I will." Moody said limping up to him.

"You hate death eaters."

"Real ones, ye are not a real death eater." Moody said scratching his chin, "thought ye knew that about me, guess that is why my little trick as a captive did not work."

As Moody was not going to keep Severus there Severus turned and left the room. He drew on an invisibility cloak and headed from the house and Apparated away. Moody knew he had work to get done, there was only one of him and he could only save so many people. He was not sure what the plan was fully that Severus was ordered to follow but he could only hope it led to the end of Voldemort once and for all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Southern Illinois: May 25th , 2008:

It was ironic really how much had changed for the better since he had been presumed dead and had been brought to America to start a new life. Severus Snape still went by the same name he had grown up with, it was true he could bottle fame and had made a potion that got people to not connect him to the Severus Snape back in England. He had made another potion that allowed him to tan and so, with his long black hair and eyes, and with a tanned thin but tone body he did not look like the same man. He was seated on the porch of his house, located in the swamps near Cairo was a small magical community.

Most like him lived deep in the swamp, their homes were well built out on silts over the water, half on land half in the water. Most followed a similar blueprint and Severus's home was no different in this, it was two stories tall with a living room, kitchen, dining room, small bathroom and a bedroom Severus converted to a potions lab. Upstairs were four more bedrooms and another bathroom. On the main level was the wraparound porch that Severus was fishing off of at this time. As it was a warm day he was clad only in a pair of green swim trunks and was watching his two sons playing on the grass with his beautiful raven haired wife playing with his raven haired tanned children.

"Such a wonderful sight." Moody said coming up to sit by Severus.

"Yes, never thought to have a life like this." Severus replied taking the paper from Moody, "ah nearly forgot, the tenth anniversary of my death."

"For a dead man you sure don't look bad." Moody said.

"Neither do you." Severus replied.

No-one in England would recognize Moody now, he had undergone both muggle surgery and magical means to have the part of his nose replaced blasted off, a new magical eye that matched his other brown one, much of his scars and such removed or lessoned where they could not be removed and a part magical part muggle new leg that looked real and was permanently attached. He had cut his hair and had it dyed a dark brown making him look years younger than he was. He was clad in a yellow tee shirt, orange shorts and purple flip-flops.

"Looks as if your portrait was added to Hogwarts, charming." Moody grunted.

"You had me sit for it, never thought a portrait could be activated when someone was still alive." Severus said.

"Don't see why not, it's not you really, just some paint, memories and a charm." Moody replied, "ever thought about going back just to see what is going on?"

"Are you mental? The way I was treated? No my life is far better here, I am truly free and respected, I will never go back."

"Good, pass me a beer will you?"

Severus did and took one himself, he was lucky Moody's plan worked, his carefully put together memories were meant to humble Potter. It was petty the way he had sorted them and gave them to Potter, but the boy needed to know that everyone had a dark side. Or he was just being petty, either way the boy did think for himself now and even had a family of his own. Severus put his beer down as he got a tug on his line and in short order he had pulled a large fish from the water and grinned, dinner was going to be very good tonight indeed.

The End


End file.
